


An Unrequited Love Song

by eighterlara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: Riku found Iori's notebook.





	An Unrequited Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first time writing under this fandom. I'm a fan of the game since February 2017. I fell in love with the boys. I am a fangirl of Tsunashi Ryunosuke. He is a cinnamon roll.
> 
> IoRiku is one of my ships. They are so cute, just like Iori said about Riku. 
> 
> I do still have 3 Idolish7 fanfics on pending. I am so shy because my English is so bad. Most writers in this fandom are so awesome.

“Iori wrote a song?” Riku found himself whispering those words as he inspects his notebook that fell on the floor when he made his way back to his room. He didn’t mean to read it. He just wanted to know who might be the owner of the mysterious notebook.

 

He quickly scanned the lyrics composed on the sheet of paper.

 

The song is about a man who is in an unrequited love. A man who knew that his feelings that are just one sided. 

 

The words littered on the paper is indeed has deep feeling as he wrote it.

 

_ Does Iori in an unrequited love?  _ He thought.

 

A voice broke behind his back. “Nanase-san, why are you reading my notebook?” 

 

“Iori!” He made a distance from them as he close the notebook. “I just saw it on the floor. I just checked who might be the owner of the notebook.”

 

The younger Izumi just gave a nod as he grabbed the notebook away from him, even he is not happy that he invaded his privacy thru his notes. 

 

“You are good at writing songs, Iori. Are you in love?”

 

“Just a pure one-sided. It is in our contract. Love ban and such. It was a mistake.” The younger man said, his eyes were emotionless.

 

Riku grabbed his shoulders and looks into his eyes. “It is not wrong to love someone. We cannot teach our hearts not to love. See, you even wrote a song for her.” Iori suddenly turned away. 

 

“I am sorry. Please do not tell anyone about what you learn today.” he checked the contents on his notebook. 

 

“Can you sing that for me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Sing that for me. Sorry, I just felt the urge of wanting to hear you singing.”

 

Iori stands for a while as he think of it. “Fine. Just go to my room after dinner.” he saw the older man's eyes widened.

 

“Sure.”

~×~×~×~×~

Riku was sitting on the younger Izumi’s bed, listening to him singing the song. Every single words strikes to his heart. 

 

_ Why does he felt that way?  _

 

Seeing Iori, singing it with emotion, made him emotional. 

 

_ Could it be? _

 

_ He is Iori’s unrequited love?  _

 

_ The words. It was meant to him. He was so sure of it. _

 

Iori stopped as he saw Riku in tears. “Nanase-san. Are you okay?”

 

Riku shook his head. “I am not. I am sorry for not realizing it sooner. I love you too.”

 

Iori’s eyes widened as he heard his confession. 

 

“Don't you dare denying it, the song, every words is directed to me. I felt it. The love, and yearning. It is here.” he pointed on his chest where the heart is located.

 

Iori was silent for a long while, then he smiled. “I am glad that you felt the same way, Nanase-san.” Riku stared at him as he pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Thank you. For loving me, I was naive, saying stuff without even thinking twice about it.”

 

Iori chuckled. “You are, I still find you cute.”

 

The red-haired man gave him a pout. “You're mean!”

 

The song about unrequited love was reciprocated, the journey of mutual love has began. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> You may contact me on tumblr and Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: rixiamao1218  
> Twitter: @8lara_eighter8


End file.
